


Göbek Bağı

by MelissaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBlack/pseuds/MelissaBlack
Summary: İki baba ve iki anne. Çocuklarının gelecekleri için tartışıyorlar. Göbek bağını nereye gömmeliler?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Selam millet :)
> 
> Öncelikle bu hikayeyi iki kişi için yazdım. Sirice'yi ilk okuyan ve yazmam için beni yüreklendiren. İlham veren. Destek çıkan ve onları kağıda dökmemi sağlayan iki ikişi. Valerie ve Elanor. Sirice ve Jily karışımı bu one shot onlar ve siz Slytherin Prensesi ile Yıldız Masalı sevenler için :)
> 
> Geçen akşam Zengin Kız Fakir Oğlan izliyordum. Göbek bağı olayı geçti. Bende bir oturdum baktım bunları yazmışım. İlerden bir kesit mi dersiniz yoksa eğlence mi bilemme. Sirius ve Alice, James ve Lily. Bakalım çocuları için neler düşünüyorlar?
> 
> İyi okumalar :))

Kızıl cadı oğlunun kemirdiği kumandayı elinden çekip aldıktan sonra tekrar yerine kuruldu. Oğlu Harry ise anlamamış gözlerle yattığı yerden annesine bakıyordu. Lily oğluna gülümsedi ve fincanına uzandı.

“Lils.” Elindeki fincanla odaya giren arkadaşına döndürdü bakışlarını. Alice ona gülümsedi ve gelip yanına oturdu. “Babalarına çekecekler diye ödüm kopuyor.” Dedi siyah saçlı güzel Alice Black ve Harry’nin yanında yerde yatan, etrafına gülücükler saçan kızına baktı.

“Gerçi Melissa daha çok beni andırıyor.” Lily zümrüt gözlerini devirdi. “Harry’de James’i. Bu yandım demek mi?” iki kadın kahkahalarla gülerken çocukları da annelerinin neşelerine sesli gülücüklerle eşlik ettiler.

O sırada kapı sesi duyulduğunda iki kadın da oralı olmamıştı. “Biz geldik!” Diye bağırdı James Potter neşeyle.

“Ve açlıktan ölüyoruz!” dedi Sirius Black kapıdan başını uzatırken. Alice kocasına göz devirdi. “Az yer misin Sirius? Yakında bir göbeğin olacak.” Sirius da karısına göz devirdi ve montunu koltuğun üstüne attı. Elleri ıslak saçlarının arasından geçirirken kızı ve vaftiz oğluna yöneldi.

“Yakışıklı Sirius her zaman fit kalacaktır Mrs Black. Tabii göbekli bir koca istemezsiniz o ayrı.” James kahkahalarla içeri girdi ve o da en yakın arkadaşı gibi çocuklara yöneldi.

Sirius kızını, James oğlunu kucağına alırken iki bayanda en sevdikleri manzarayı yüzlerinde bir tebessümle izlediler.

“İşte benim güzeller güzeli Prensesim.” Sirius dört aylık kızının boynunu kokulu bir şekilde öperken küçük Black babasının saçlarını yakalamaya çalışıyordu.

“Ve benim aslanım!” James Harry’i havaya kaldırırken oğlan neşeyle çığlık attı.

“Tabii tabii. Kızını görünce eşini unut sen.” Alice yanındaki masaya fincanını bırakırken dudaklarını büzdü. Sirius ise sadece koca bir kahkaha atmıştı. “Kıskanıyorsun ama itiraf edemiyorsun değil mi?”

“Kendi kızımı mı? Hayır.”

“Öyle durmuyor Mrs Black.” James Harry kucağında ayaklanıp Lily’e yürüdü ve güzel karısının dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Sirius’un da niyeti buydu ama Alice’in çığlığı ile kendine geldi!

Melissa’yı uzun ve güzel saçlarından tutup ayırdı ama annesinin bağırtısı ile korkan kızı çoktan ağlamaya başlamıştı. Alice hızla kızını kucağına aldı. Sirius’a kötü bir bakış attıktan sonra kızını susturmaya çalıştı.

“Şu saçlarını kes dedim Sirius. Boğulacak bir gün kızım.” James ve Lily ikiliyi kahkahalarla izlerken Harry ağlayan kızı şaşkınca izliyordu.

“Suçlu gene ben oldum iyi mi?” dedi Sirius şaşkınca ama yeniden Alice’in bakışıyla ödüllendirildi.

“Alice haklı Sirius. Boşuna mızmızlanma.” Lily mutfağa doğru yönelirken Sirius’da ona bir bakış attı ama görmemişti. “Sağol kızıl.” Alice susmuş kızıyla birlikte Sirius’a bakıyordu. Bir kaç adım atıp yanına geldi. “Saçlarına bayılıyorum hayatım lakin kızımız biraz daha büyüyene kadar onları kessen çok hoş olur.” Uzanıp kocasının yanağına bir öpücük ve kucağına da kızını bıraktı. Mutfağa girmeden durup tekrar seslendi. “Tabii Mells’in saçlarına kusmasını seviyorsan o ayrı.”

James tüm evi inletecek ve iki çocuğu da korkutacak şekilde bir kahkaha attı. İki çocuk tekrar ağlarken beyler şamatayı bırakıp çocuklarıyla ilgilendiler.

\---

Yemeği yemiş iki erkekte susmuşlardı. Halının üstüne uzanmış çocuklarıyla oynarken hanımlar gene ikili koltuğa kurulmuş onları izliyor ve sohbet ediyorlardı.

“Mugglelarda bir adet vardır.” Dedi Lily önüne düşen saçı kulağının arkasına sıkıştırırken. “Bebeğin göbek bağını nereye gömersen bebek büyüyünce o işi yaparmış.” Alice güldü.

“Muggle işsizlikleri gibi gözüküyor Lils. Emin değilim. Yani nasıl olabilir ki? Saçma.”

Lily’de güldü. “Öyle deme Alice. Bak mesela Petunia’nınkini annem yanlışlıkla domuzların yanına düşürmüş ve Vernon ile evli.” Herkes Lily’nin lafına kahkahalar ile güldü. Özellikle James.

“Olabilirmiş demek ki ha Alice?” James Melissa’nın yanağını okşuyorken bir yandan da Alice’e bakıyordu. Ancak Alice göz devirdi.

“Seninkini ne yapmışlar Kızıl.” Lily hınzırca gülümsedi. “İşin garibi de bu Sirius. Benimki bir anda kaybolmuş. Cadı olacağımdan sanırım.” Herkes tekrar güldü. “İster inanın ister inanmayın. Karşı komşumuz oğlu David’in bağını tıp fakültesine gömmüştü. Çocuk şu an son senesini okuyor.”

James ve Sirius birbirlerine bakıp göz devirdiler. Alice ise tereddütlüydü. “Bilmiyorum yani gene de-”

“Yapma Alls.” Dedi Sirius. Her ne kadar Alice’in bundan nefret ettiğini bilse de ona böyle seslenmeyi seviyordu. “Büyü de yok diyor mugglelar. Ama bak? Gayet gerçekçiyiz.”

“Yani bu açıdan oldukça mantıklı ama-”

James Alice’in itirazlarına devam edeceğini fark etmişti ve sözünü kesmeyi tercih etti. Alice’in çıldıracağını biliyordu ama bunu daha sonra düşünebilirdi. “Eee biz çocuklarınkini nereye gömüyoruz?”

Lily kıkırdarken Alice gözlerini kocaman açtı. “Şaka mı yapıyorsunuz?”

“Çatalak haklı Alice.” Sirius dikleşti ve yerdeki çocuklara baktı. Elini çenesine koydu ve ciddileşti. “Nereye gömsek? Nereye gömsek?”

“Ben Harry’ninkini Quidditch sahasına gömmeyi düşünüyorum.”

“Mantıklı.” Dedi Sirius.

“Hayır değil.” Dedi Lily sert bir sesle. “Oğlum bir Quidditch oyuncusu olmayacak!” James alayla sırıtırken Hogwarts’ta yaptığı gibi ellerini dağınık saçlarının arasından geçirip karısına göz kırptı.

“Hatırlatmaktan onur duyarım ki Evans sende bir Quidditch oyuncusuna aşık olmuştun!” Lily istemsizce gülümsedi ama yeniden ciddileşti.

“O ayrı bir şey. Sonuçta bu senin mesleğin değildi James. Quidditch bir hobi olarak iyi ama meslek olarak...” Harry’e baktı. “Bilmiyorum yani Seherbazlık iyi ama tehlikeli. Gerçi tam babasının oğlu olacak gibi.” Sirius ıslık çalmaktan kendini alıkoyamadı.

“O zaman Seherbazlık bürosuna gömelim!”

“Güzel fikir Patiayak!” iki adam hızla ellerini çırptılar.

“Tabii canım nereye gömmeyi düşünüyorsunuz? Parkelerin altına mı?” Alice’in alaylı sesine Lily güldü.

“Alice haklı.”

“Aslında Moody’nin çiçek saksılarından biri olabilir diyordum.” Dedi James ve dediği anda Lily’den kafasına yastık yedi. “Oğlumun göbek bağını oraya gömemezsin Potter.” Alice ve Sirius gülmeye başladı.

“Senden önce Moody onu oyar zaten Lily” Alice oturduğu yerde dikleşti ve sesini kalınlaştırdı. “Çiçek saksılarımın içindeki kordonlarla seni boğarım Potter!”

Dörtlü yeniden kahkahalara boğuldular. Bir süre sonra en azından sakinleştiklerinde Sirius yeniden muziplik peşindeydi. “Ben Mells’inkini Gelecek Postası’nın basım evine gömmek niyetindeyim. Dedikodu yazarı olur?” bu sefer yastık yeme sırası Sirius’a geçmişti. Ancak beklediği bir şeydi ve eşinin attığı yastığı ona çarpmadan yakaladı.

“Hayır efendim. Kızımın Rebecca Harris gibi olmasına katlanamam.” Kahve gözlerini kıstı. Hele yüzüne buz gibi bir ifade oturduğunda odadakiler otomatikman yutkundu. Alice prensesliğe bağladığında gerçekten ürkütücü oluyordu. “Ben onun göbeğini bir manken ajansının bahçesine gömeceğim.” Lily işin esprisini kapmış kahkahayı basarken Sirius feryat etti.

“Ne!”

“Ooo Pati çekeceğin var kızınla.”

“Ya dur bir Çatalak.” Bakışlarını karısına çevirdi. “Ne mankenliği bu Alice? Onca şey dururken nerden çıkardın bunu?” Alice buz gibi ifadesini bozmadı.

“Aaa ama kocacığım” Dedi yapmacık bir sesle. “Black malikanesindeki manken posterlerini gördüm. _Mankenliği_ seviyorsun.” Sesindeki tıslama tonu tehlike belirtisiydi. Ama Sirius güzel eşinin laf sokma girişimini çoktan anlamıştı. Lakin onu sakinleştirmekten çok uzaktı. Kızının manken olduğu ve tonla serserinin peşinde olduğu görüntüler geldi aklına. Başını hızla sallayıp görüntü bulutlarını dağıtırken elinde tuttuğu yastığı da James’in yüzüne indirmeyi ihmal etmedi.

“Mankenlik güzel meslek tabii. Lakin” aynı eşi gibi gözlerini kıstı “kızımı onca serseriye bırakır mıyım hiç? Yarı çıplak şekilde hem de? Hem de erkeklerin hayran hayran onu izlediği defilerde?” dikleşti ve kızını kucağına aldı. “Yok efendim. Katil olur Azkaban’a girerim sonra.” Karısına göz kırptı. “Sen ve Mells ne yaparsınız sonra kraliçem?”

Alice yumuşamıştı ancak eşinin zevzekliğine dil çıkarmadan edemedi.

“Sahi Pati.” Dedi James gerinerek. “Senin işinde zor. Kız babası olmak...” göz kırptı. Sirius’u en çok endişelendiren şeylerden birisi buydu. Melissa’nın büyüdükten sonra etrafında oluşacak erkek topluluğu.

Annesine çekeceğini biliyordu ve elbette o bir Black’ti. İster istemez dikkatleri üzerine çekecek her erkeğin aklını başından alacaktı. Sirius bunu kabullenemezdi. Hele bir damat ha? Kızını vermek? Olmayacak bir şeydi bu.

“Sus Çatalak sus. Düşündükçe huysuzlanıyorum.” İkiz kadında kıkırdadı.

“Eee Sirius Bey. Kolay mı kız babası olmak? Hele bir büyüsünde gör sen.”

“Sus Çatalak Merlin aşkına sus!”

“James’e bulaşma Sirius. Oldukça haklı. Kızın hep seninle kalacak değil.” Lily Alice’in lafından sonra bir anda ayağa fırladı.

“Buldum buldum!”

“Ne neyi buldun?” James kucağında Harry’le ayağa fırladı.

“Burada kalın siz. Alice gel benimle.” Kızıl cadı arkadaşının koluna yapıştı ve onu hızla odadan çıkardı.

\---

**_Yarım saat sonra_ **

“Nereye gitti bunlar ya?”

Sirius cama yürüdü ve perdeyi çekip dışarı baktı ancak kimseyi göremedi. “Ne bileyim Çatalak. İkisi de birbirinden manyak. Kim bilir ne yaptılar?”

“Sensin asıl manyak Black.” Lily’nin hırçın sesiyle ikisi de hopladı.

“Merlin’in sakalı aşkına neredeydiniz siz?” iki kadında genç birer kız edası ile kıkırdayıp birbirlerine göz kırptılar.

“Göbek bağlarını gömdük.”

“Nereye?” dedi Sirius şaşkınca. “Niye demediniz?”

“Çünkü.” Dedi Alice eşine doğru yürüdü ve yavaşça koluna girdi “biraz gizem iyi olurdu.”

“Alice!”

“Ne ya?”

“Sahi Lils ne yaptınız?”

“Çocukları...” Lily başını James’in omzundan kaldırıp Alice’e baktı. “birbirine emanet ettik diyelim. Mells bir nevi bizim de kızımız”

“Harry de bizim oğlumuz” dedi Alice sessizce.

“Kim bilir belki ilerde akraba oluruz?” dedi Lily sükunetle.

“Mells’i gözümüz arkada kalmadan emanet ederiz birine.” Alice’de başını kaldırıp eşine baktı. “Eminim ki büyüdüklerin Harry ona çok iyi bakacaktır.”

James ve Sirius eş zamanlı göz devirdiler. “Çocukları nişanladınız mı siz?” James boşluğuna bir dirsek yedi ama gülüşünü silmedi.

“Hey durun ben kızımı daha vermedim!”

“Biz alırız Pati! Babasının oğlu olacak Harry. Ben Lils’i nasıl aldıysam o da Mells’i alır.” Sirius yalandan kızmak istese bile beceremedi. Aslında iki erkek de bu fikre sıcak bakıyorlardı hep.

“Hey!” dedi Lily gülerek.

“Ooo Mr Potter. Yalnız hatırlatırım karşınızdaki bir Black kızı.”

“Fark yok Alls.” Alice gözlerini devirdi.

“Yani kısacası” dedi Sirius arkadaşını kurtarmak için. “Çocukları resmen nişanladınız.”

Zümrüt ve kahve gözler birbirine kitlendi. “Aslında dediğimiz gibi onları birbirlerine emanet ettik.”

“Ve nereye gömdünüz?” dedi James heyecanla.

“Hep birlikte olabilecekleri bir yere.”

 

“Quidditch sahası!” iki en iyi arkadaş aynı anda haykırırken iki bebeğin ağlama sesleri evi tekrar doldurdu.


End file.
